USS Columbia
SOVEREIGN CLASS C (Experimental) Classification: Heavy Battleship/Explorer (Defensive/Explorer/Diplomatic) BASIC INFORMATION ACCOMMODATION: Compliment: 1106 (162 Officers, 944 Enlisted) Evacuation Limit: 3,124 DIMENSIONS: Length: 747 meters, Beam: 244.6 meters, Height: 95.9248 meters, Decks: 30, Mass: 4,068,750 metric tons PERFORMANCE: Normal Cruise Speed: Warp 8, Maximum Cruise Speed: Warp 9.9999+ for 36 hours, Cargo capacity: 58,299 metric tons Hull: Duranium-tritanium composite with micro-fiber reinforced ablative armor. Number of Decks: 30 total, 27 habitable. Locations of Sovereign-Class Construction: Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars, San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth Sovereign-Class C was an Emergency refit at SB61 by SF Corp of Engineers, SF Science, and SF R&D. DESIGN OBJECTIVE: SOV CLASS C Pursuant to Starfleet Exploration Directives 902.3 & 914.5, Starfleet Defense Directives 138.6, 141.1 & 154.7, and Federation Security Council General Policy, the following objectives have been established for an Sovereign-Class Starship: # Provide a multi-mission mobile platform for a wide range of scientific and explorative research projects. # Replace Excelsior, Ambassador, and New Orleans-Class Starships as the primary instrument of Federation deep-space defense. # Provide autonomous capability for full execution of Federation defensive, cultural, scientific, and explorative policy in deep space or border territory. # Serve as a frontline support vehicle during times of war and emergencies. # Provide a mobile platform for testing and implementation of mission-specific or new technology of any kind. # Serve as a Frontline engagement vessel. The origins of the Sovereign-Class date back as far as 2338. At this time relationships between the Confederation and the Klingon empire had degraded significantly, to the point where war was considered by many to be imminent. The President ordered Starfleet to place a design proposal for a new class of starship with very much greater military capability than current designs. This project was in the advanced planning stage when the loss of the Enterprise-C during the Narendra III incident eased tensions considerably. The warship project was initially to be scrapped, but Starfleet was instead asked to continue the project on a research basis only. Dubbed the Sovereign project it became a theoretical starfleet battlecruiser designed only as a computer model, with specimen hardware occasionally produced to test the design principles. The intention was to create a design that could be put into production with no delay, should a future crisis present itself. The basic design was to be updated every five years so as to incorporate technology advances as they occurred. Initially the Sovereign design was a simple re-working of the Ambassador-Class, emphasizing weapons rather than exploratory and diplomatic capabilities. In the design updates of 2350, 55 and 60 much of the technology being developed for the Galaxy-Class project was incorporated, especially in the nacelle and warp core design. The re-establishing of relations with the Romulans in 2364 led to a major revision in the 2365 update, and many elements of the Sovereign went into low rate production in order to establish a stockpile ready for rapid assembly. In mid 2365 first contact was also made with the Borg. The Sovereign project was activated and construction began on the first four ships of the class. However, it was apparent that much of the Sovereigns weaponry was based on that of the Galaxy-Class - a vessel which had proven ineffective against the Borg during that first encounter. New weapons were in preparation for the next design update due in 2370, but these were not going to be available in the immediate future. It was clear that despite the engineers best intentions, the Sovereign project was not going to meet it's primary goal - to get a warship into service fast enough to meet the crisis now looming. The answer Starfleet settled on was to continue construction of the hull, propulsion, computer, and sensor systems of the ships already under construction but to suspend work on the shield, phaser and photon torpedo systems for three years. Instead, a crash development project was begun to field a small, very easily produced warship incorporating the new weapons - essentially a replay of the Sovereign project in miniature. To cut size - and therefore design and build time - to a minimum the new vessel would only be capable of short duration missions. The vessel would be very maintenance intensive, but would carry only limited stocks of non-replicatable spares. Combined with limited accommodation standards and small fuel reserves the new class would be capable of maintaining full readiness for only six to eight weeks during independent operations, far less than had been envisaged for the Sovereign. An important secondary role of this Defiant-Class was as a development test bed for the technology which would be worked into the Sovereign project as soon as it was ready. Construction continued on the Sovereigns throughout the late 2360's. With the destruction of the Borg cube in 2366, Starfleet deemed that the threat had reduced to a level which would allow the Sovereigns to enter service before any renewed offensive. The Defiant-Class was therefore suspended, although the prototype was put into storage rather than scrapped. The lessons learned with the Defiant were incorporated into the Sovereign when work resumed on her weapons, a process which continued after the USS Defiant was reactivated for use at DS9. The switch from photon to quantum torpedoes and the inclusion of ablative armour are prime examples of this process. In addition, the bio-neural computer system pioneered by the Intrepid class was also included. The first of the class was was launched in 2371 as the USS Sovereign, with the USS Honorious due to follow six months later. The loss of the USS Enterprise in that year led to a last minute re-christening of the Honorious as the USS Enterprise, NCC 1701-E. Due to pursuant attacks of Species 8472 on Romulan space the USS Columbia was refitted from the Sovereign-Class to the Sovereign C design. COMMAND SYSTEMS MAIN BRIDGE General Overview: Primary operational control of the Sovereign-Class is provided by the Main Bridge, located at the top of the primary hull. It is located on Deck 1. The Main Bridge directly supervises all primary mission operations (with the exception of the Flight Bay and assorted craft) and coordinates all departmental activities. The Main Bridge is an ejectable module, allowing for a wider variety in mission parameters. Layout: The primary Bridge configuration of the new Sovereign-Class is slowly becoming one of the standard bridge designs for fleetwide application in newer starships. The central area of the Main Bridge provides seating and information displays for the Captain and two other officers. The Captain's Chair is raised from the rest of the Bridge Officers, to that of the surrounding level which includes Tactical and Operations. The two Officer seats are equipped with fully programmable consoles for a variety of uses. Directly fore of the command area is the Flight Control Officer, who faces the main viewer. The FCO is equipped with a console that proceeds around at a ninety degree angle. To the port side of the Flight Officer, also facing the main viewer, is the Operations manager's console - which is identical in size and design to the Helm station. The Operations Panel, due to the tremendous amount of sensitive information found there, has security protocols as stringent as the TAC consoles. At the very front of the bridge chamber is a large viewscreen. This main viewer performs all the standard duties expected of it. However, the viewscreen is not always activated like most other starships. It is a full Holographic display, that can be activated upon request. When the screen is not active, a standard bulkhead is present. This addition was made into the Sovereign-Class, so that Star-Field syndrome among Bridge officers would be stopped. Too many officers became hypnotized during warp. Aft and to the left of the command area is an elevated platform on which is located the tactical/security control station (comprised of two consoles, one for tactical, and one for security, located directly fore of tactical and to the right of the Helm station). These consoles are to the right side of the Captain s Chair, no longer in the direct middle. To the Captain's right, behind Tactical One, is the Mission-Operations section of the bridge. Located here are three additional, fully-programmable multi-mission consoles. Facing out toward the view screen is the Tactical I and Security I stations. Against the starboard side walls of the main bridge are the consoles for Sciences along with others that are programmable for a multitude of functions. There are two Science consoles with Science 2 being a fully programmable multi-mission Console. Science I, which is the primary science console, has priority links to Conn, Ops, Computers, and Tactical. The Science I console is located directly to the Captain's left. Science II is the ASO's (Assistant Science Officer's) console, which can be used by any personnel. Science II has access to all science, navigational, sensor, and communications systems. Science II can be configured to operate in tandem with Science I, although security links and all other non-science data is withheld from Science II. Science II usually works independently of Science I, and is located to the starboard of the main station. Located against the aft wall of the bridge is a large master systems display monitor, similar to the one in main engineering. All relative ship information (such as damage, power distribution, etc.) is displayed on the cutaway image of the vessel. This monitor can be used to direct ship operations and can be configured for limited flight control if necessary. Also located against the aft wall of the main bridge is the large engineering console. This has a smaller cutaway diagram of the vessel, which displays all engineering-relevant data and shows warp fields and engine output. This console also has priority links to the computers, the WPS (Warp Propulsion System), the IPS (Impulse Propulsion System), navigation, SIF, and IDF. Although usually unattended, the Chief Engineer can bring this console to full Enable mode by entering voice codes and undergoing a retinal scan. Directly aft of this console is the Engineering II console, which is fully programmable to run any Secondary Console function, including Sciences, Medical, Operations, Limited Helm control, or Security. This console, as does every console on the bridge, also has the hand-input sub-console for use in setting the auto-Destruct of vessel. The auto-destruct sequence follows Standard Starfleet security procedures which can be accessed via any secured Memory Alpha ODN connection. There are two turbolifts on the bridge that can handle normal transit around the Sovereign-Class. There is also an emergency ladder that connects the bridge to Deck three. There is also one door, on the aft platform of the bridge, that leads to the Conference Room, which is directly aft of the Main Bridge. Other connected rooms to the Main Bridge include the Captain's Ready Room. There are no escape pods connected to the bridge. Pods are located on all decks below Deck three. Two pods are reserved for the top four officers in the chain of command on the Sovereign-Class, because they are the last four to leave the ship. These are located on Deck two. As the number of experienced Captains dwindles in Starfleet, the notion of a Captain going down with his ship has been abolished. If the ship is abandoned, the top four officers in the chain of command will wait until everyone else is off the ship, opt to arm the auto-Destruct (not always necessary, but there if needed), and then leave in the two escape pods. WEAPONRY AND TACTICAL TACTICAL SYSTEMS PHASERS 2- PULSE PHASER CANNONS TYPE XX (Fore and Aft) 4- XIX Collimated Phaser Arrays 8- XVII Collimated Phaser Arrays 4- Double Mounted Phaser Banks (Unexposed unless needed) 6- Single Mounted Phaser Banks (Unexposed unless needed) TORPEDOES 6- Mark 109 Burst Fire Torpedo Launchers (Photon/Phoenix/Quantum/Tachyon) 4- Mark 104 Direct Fire Torpedo Launchers (Photon/Phoenix/Quantum/Tachyon/Transphasic/Tricobalt) SHIELDING ABLATIVE HULL ARMOUR Ablative armor was designed to disintegrate at a controlled rate under directed energy blasts, providing an additional layer of defense for starships. FSS XXV MULTIPHASIC/REGENERATIVE Forcefield and deflector control system. 2- FSS4 control systems (one primary and one secondary) MAIN ENGINEERING Located on Deck 16, Main Engineering is the 'heart ' of the ship, comparable to the bridge as the 'brain '. It has access to almost all systems aboard the starship, and manages repairs, power flow, and general maintenance. Thanks to upgrades in computer technology, the staff needed to monitor and upkeep the major systems of a Sovereign-class starship are proportionately smaller than other vessels of its size. Entrance to the primary engineering spaces is provided by two large blast doors, a pair each deck on decks 15 and 16, that can be closed for internal or external security reasons, as well as in case of emergencies. Just inside of the doors on deck 16 - Main Engineering - is an observation area where technicians monitor various systems of the ship. Also in that area, is a floor-mounted situational display similar to the Master Systems Display found on the Bridge. Affectionately referred to as the 'pool table ', the Chief Engineer can use the display to more easily get a broad view of the situation with just a glance. Directly behind the MSD is the warp core and main control systems. Circular in shape, the room is an outgrowth of the Galaxy-Class design, but exceedingly functional to save space inside the ship. Usable consoles are mounted on every piece of 'real estate ' around the circumference of the room and provide primary control access for the engineers and technicians. Additionally, there are numerous ladders and access panels to Jefferies tubes, leading throughout the starship - the Sovereign-Class being the first series of starship to take full advantage of these access spaces for more than extraordinary maintenance. The technical complexity of the starship dictates the use of these spaces to maintain peak efficiency and affect proper repairs. Off to the starboard side of Main Engineering is the Chief Engineer's Office, which is equipped with a diagnostics table, assembly and repair equipment, a small replicator, and a personal use console with built-in private viewscreen. In the center of Main Engineering is the Matter/Anti-Matter Assembly (M/ARA). This is where primary power for the ship is generated inside the Matter/Anti-Matter Reaction Chamber (M/ARC). This system is checked on a regular basis due to its importance to the ship. Access to the warp core is restricted, with a front port to get to the Dilithium matrix as well as an over side port for access to the warp plasma conduits. A second tier rings the second level of Main Engineering on deck 15. Two ladders on the opposite ends of the catwalk provide access. Controls for the various Fusion Power Plants, along with the Impulse Engines, are monitored from this deck. Damage Control Teams are mustered here, as well as internal ship maintenance teams. Numerous consoles and replicators line this section, serving as auxiliary consoles for Main Engineering, along with providing engineering research space and secondary computer core support. Access to the Jefferies Tubes is provided in various places on both the first and second tier Engineering spaces. Typical crew compliment in Main Engineering consists of thirty engineers and fifty technicians of various grades. During Red or Yellow Alert, that number is increased. PROPULSION SYSTEMS WARP PROPULSION SYSTEM 2 LF-75 Advanced Linear Warp Drive units 2 FIG-10 Subatomic Unified Energy Impulse Units Reaction Control System Thruster Assemblies Normal Cruising Speed - Warp 8 Maximum Cruising Speed - Warp 9.9 Maximum Rated Speed - Warp 9.999+ (Quantum Slipstream Velocity for 36 hours) Fuel (MRI) - Supercritical Cryogenic Deuterium Fuel (ARI) - Supercritical Cryogenic Anti Hydrogen M/A Reaction Moderating Element - Fifth-phase Crystalline Dilithium Fuel Replenishment - Bussard Scoop Full Stop to Full Impulse - 5.74 seconds Full Impulse to Warp - 1.4 seconds Warp 1 to Warp 4 - 2.8 seconds W7 to W9 - 4.7 seconds W9 to W9.9999 - 6.0 seconds REACTION CONTROL SYSTEM Type: The Reaction Control System (RCS) thrusters are adapted from thruster packages from the successful Galaxy-Class vessel. A total of thirty five thruster groups are installed; ten on the primary hull, five on the secondary hull and five at the aft of each nacelle. Deuterium is supplied by the primary tankage on Decks 13 and 14, as well as immediate-use tanks within thruster packages. Output: Each thruster quad can produce 4.5 million Newtons of exhaust. Quantum Slipstream Engines The slipstream is a narrowly-focused, directed warp field that is initiated by manipulating the fabric of the space-time continuum at the quantum level. It works by focusing a quantum field through a deflector dish to generate massive changes in local space curvature; this creates a subspace tunnel, which is projected in front of the vessel. Once a ship has entered this tunnel, the forces inside propel it at incredible speed. In order to maintain the slipstream a ship has to constantly modify the quantum field with its deflector dish. The problems with controling the modifications has been overcome by the Bioneural/Isolinear Hybrid computer system. UTILITIES AND AUXILIARY SYSTEMS NAVIGATION DEFLECTOR Another advancement developed for the Sovereign-Class was a new breed of navigational deflectors. Unique, at this point, to the Sovereign-Class, the navigational array has a much higher stress tolerance to High-Warp and High-Energy discharges than any navigational array before it. This is, in part, to the increased number of graviton polarity generators, but also due to the amount of power provided to the assembly itself. Without some sort of deflector system, space travel at high velocities, let alone warp speeds, would be impossible due to collisions with objects ranging from stray hydrogen atoms to large planetary fragments. Vessels of the Sovereign-Class make use of a single, large, main navigation deflector is located at the forward-most part of the engineering hull and spreads across Decks 15-18, with quad subspace field distortion amplifiers located on Decks 16 and 17. Composed of molybdenum/duranium mesh panels over a duranium framework, the dish can be manually moved 8.5 in any direction off the ship's Z-axis. The main deflector dish's subspace field and sensor power comes from six high-generating graviton polarity generators located on Decks 16 and 17, each capable of generating two hundred megawatts which feed into the four 650 millicochrane subspace field distortion amplifiers. A backup deflector is located on the ventral side of the primary hull, on deck 12, and in addition to its role as a backup, the secondary deflector serves to reinforce the ship's warp field at speeds exceeding Warp 8.5. Originally seen as a means to augment the warp field due to technological limitations in graviton field generation during the development of the pathfinder vehicle, the saucer deflector is actually identical to the primary deflector of the Defiant-Class and is more or less a carry-over in the design process. TRANSPORTER SYSTEMS Personnel Transporters: 12 (Transporter Rooms 1-12) *Max Payload Mass: 1800kg (1,763 lbs) *Max Range: 50,000 km *Max Beam Up/Out Rate: Approx. 100 persons per hour per Transporter Cargo Transporters: 4 *Max Payload Mass: 1600 metric tons. Standard operation is molecular resolution (Non-Lifeform). *Set for quantum (lifeform) resolution: 1 metric ton *Max Beam Up/Out Rate (Quantum Setting): Approx. 100 persons per hour per Transporter Emergency Transporters: 6 *Max Range: 15,000 km (send only) depends on available power *Max Beam Out Rate: 200 persons per hour per Transporter (800 persons per hour with 4 Emergency Transports) COMMUNICATIONS Standard Communications Range: ~22 light years Intraship Transmissions - Voice & Data Personnal Communicator Range - 2000km Ship to Ground Range - 47,000 - 105,000km Communications Speed - 20.5 kiloquads/second Subspace Speed - Warp 9.999993 DECK LAYOUT Major Features 1 - Bridge, ready room, conference lounge, airlock. 2 - Crew mess hall, lounges, VIP quarters. 3 - Viewing lounge, docking ports, sensor support. 4 - Science labs, crew quarters. 5 - Science labs, crew quarters, security, shuttle flight ops. 6 - Science labs, crew quarters, security, shuttle observation gallery, computer core. 7 - Main Shuttlebay, shuttlecraft hangar, crew quarters, astrometrics, computer core. 8 - Holodecks, shuttlecraft maintenance, workbee storage, sickbay, medlabs, transporter rooms 1-2, crew quarters, computer core. 9 - Shuttle maintenance, travel pod storage, crew quarters, deuterium tankage, computer core. 10 - Ten-Forward Lounge, crew quarters, cargo, EPS systems, deuterium tankage, deuterium injector. 11 - Cargo, hydroponics, stellar cartography, deflector control. 12 - Freight and cargo, arboretum, secondary shuttle ops. 13 - Torpedo launcher, sensor systems, shuttlecraft systems. 14 - Captain's yacht, battle bridge, EPS distribution, turbolift maintenance, freight and cargo. 15 - Shuttlebay Two, shuttlecraft hangar, Main Engineering high bay, engineering support, dilithium crystal articulation frame, power transfer conduits, computer core. 16 - Main Engineering, computer core, deflector systems, shuttlecraft maintenance, secondary sickbay, warp nacelle access. 17 - Engineering support, crew quarters, computer core, transporter rooms 3-4, cargo bay. 18 - Engineering support, crew quarters, cargo bay. RESTRICTED Research and Developement Lab and Computer System-Aboard the USS Columbia 19 - Crew quarters, cargo bay. Mass Transporter system transporter rooms 5-12. Dedicated (TP) computer core and fusion reactor. 20 - Aft torpedo launchers, sensor systems, auxiliary deflector, targeting sensors. 21 - Forward torpedo launchers, sensor systems, torpedo maintenance. 22 - Full squadron of Mk 4 fighters, Troop transport shuttles, main torpedo stores, phaser replacement units. 23 - Full squadron of Mk 4 fighters, Troop transport shuttles, main torpedo stores, phaser replacement units. 23 - Science, Medical, Crew access R&D Labs. 25 - Antimatter stores, torpedo magazine, engineering crew lounges. 26 - Main Assault equipment, armory and crew quarters, medical, mess hall, lounge. 27 - Secondary Assault equipment, armory and crew quarters, medical, mess hall, lounge. 28 - Replication Carbon Supply and stores. 29 - Antimatter stores, tractor beam. 30 - Antimatter stores, antimatter injector, antimatter generator. COMPUTER CORE CLASS XXV Bioneural/Isolinear Hybrid BI-62 Bio/Neural Isolinear Hybrid Computer System Network Data Transfer Rate - 9200 kiloquads/second Number of Dedicated Modules - 2600 Storage Capacity/Module - 1,125,000 kiloquads Number of computer cores: Three; The primary core one occupies space on decks 6, 7, 8 and 9 directly below the main bridge. The secondary, engineering section core is smaller in size to the first and is located adjacent to Environmental Control on decks 15 - 17. Duplicated Hybrid Core on Deck 16 (MER&D). Type: The BI-62 Bio-Neural/Isolinear Hybrid series computer core is built under contract for the Sovereign-class vessel by Krayne Systems, an independent contractor based on Bynar. The structure of the computer is similar to that of most other supercomputing systems in use by Federation vessels with stack segments extending through the ship forming trillions of trillions of connections through the processing and storage abilities of modern isolinear chips. The core essentially consists of two independent processing systems that work in concert for maximum performance. Bio-neural-based processors throughout the core are enhanced using isolinear integration (similar to Borg technology in concept) and are utilized for complex calculations while an isolinear-based system is used for the storage and cataloging of core information. Cooling of the isolinear system is accomplished by a regenerative liquid helium loop, which has been refit to allow the usage of a delayed-venting heat storage unit for "Silent Running" operations that require the highest level of starship stealth. For most missions, requirements on the computer core rarely exceed 45-50% of a single core's processing and storage capacity. The rest of the core is utilized for various scientific, tactical, or intelligence gathering missions - or to backup data in the event of a damaged core. TRACTOR BEAM Type: Multiphase subspace graviton beam, used for direct manipulation of objects from a submicron to a macroscopic level at any relative bearing to the Sovereign-Class. Each emitter is directly mounted to the primary members of the ship's framework, to lessen the effects of isopiestic subspace shearing, inertial potential imbalance, and mechanical stress. Output: Each tractor beam emitter is built around three multiphase 15 MW graviton polarity sources, each feeding two 475 millicochrane subspace field amplifiers. Phase accuracy is within 1.3 arc-seconds per microsecond, which gives superior interference pattern control. Each emitter can gain extra power from the SIF by means of molybdenum-jacketed waveguides. The subspace fields generated around the beam (when the beam is used) can envelop objects up to 920 meters, lowering the local gravitational constant of the universe for the region inside the field and making the object much easier to manipulate. Range: Effective tractor beam range varies with payload mass and desired delta-v (change in relative velocity). Assuming a nominal 15 m/sec-squared delta-v, the multiphase tractor emitters can be used with a payload approaching 116,380,000,000 metric tons at less than 2,000 meters. Conversely, the same delta-v can be imparted to an object massing about one metric ton at ranges approaching 30,000 kilometers. Primary purpose: Towing or manipulation of objects Secondary purpose: Tactical; pushing enemy ships into each other. SCIENCE AND REMOTE SENSING SYSTEMS SENSOR SYSTEMS RAV/ISHAK Mod 9 Warp Celestial System High Resolution, 12 lightyear range Medium and Low Resolution, 25 lightyear range The primary long range and navigation sensor system is located behind the main deflector dish, primarily to avoid sensor "ghosts" and other detrimental effects consistent with deflector dish millicochrane static field output, as well as provide a safe haven for the system within the engineering hull. An additional suite is located behind the saucer deflector dish, and although more limited, can be used in emergency situations should the primary system become damaged or fail. The two systems are not designed to work in concert, due to the complexities involved in maintaining a subspace field capable of allowing two independent deflector beams to pass through. Lateral sensor pallets are located around the rim of the entire starship, providing full coverage in all standard scientific fields, but with emphasis in the following areas: # Astronomical phenomena # Planetary analysis # Remote life-form analysis # EM scanning # Passive neutrino scanning # Parametric subspace field stress (a scan to search for cloaked ships) # Thermal variances # Quasi-stellar material Each sensor pallet (fifty in all) can be interchanged and re-calibrated with any other pallet on the ship. The storage of additional is handled in the secondary shuttlebay, where adjustments and repairs can be made. Modified shuttlepods are used to remove and attach sensor pallets throughout the ship's hull. Additional sensor pallets are located on both the dorsal and ventral portions of the ship, allowing for greater coverage in the Z+ and Z- ranges. Warp Current sensor: This is an independent subspace graviton field-current scanner, allowing Sovereign-Class vessels to track ships at high warp by locking onto the eddy currents from another ship's warp field. The main computer can then extrapolate from a database the probable size and class of the ship by comparing warp field output to known archetypes. TACTICAL SENSORS There are sixty independent tactical sensors on Sovereign-Class. Each sensor automatically tracks and locks onto incoming hostile vessels and reports bearing, aspect, distance, and vulnerability percentage to the tactical station on the main bridge. Each tactical sensor is approximately 94% efficient against ECM, and can operate fairly well in particle flux nebulae (which has been hitherto impossible). The suite of tactical sensors aboard the Sovereign-Class is the most technically advanced suite of tactical sensors found on a Starfleet vessel. With over fifty independent sensor arrays, backed by the processing power of her computer network, a Sovereign-Class can not only wage battle, but conduct and lead other Starfleet and Allied vessels in tactical engagements. A Sovereign-Class vessel can track and maintain sensor locks on over 1000 threat and friendly vessels within its sensor envelopes. Further, the Sovereign class can process and collect tactical data at much greater ranges than any starship before her, thanks in part to the redundancy of the arrays, but also the computing power and efficiency of her sensor systems. STELLAR CARTOGRAPHY One stellar cartography bay is located on deck 11, with direct EPS power feed from engineering. All information is directed to the bridge and can be displayed on any console or the main viewscreen. The Chief Science Officer's office is located next to the Stellar Cartography bay. While not as impressive or large as the Galaxy-class Stellar Cartography Bay, the emphasis on the design was one of function over form. The bay more closely resembles the new Intrepid-class Stellar Cartography bay. SCIENCE LABS Even though the emphasis on the Sovereign-Class is tactical engagements, the vessel is equipped with a modest amount of scientific research space - in keeping with the mandate of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet. There are twenty-five science labs on the Sovereign-Class; five labs are on deck 7 - adjacent to Sickbay along with 5 multifunction labs , 10 labs are on deck 16, 5 microlabs on deck 14 and deck 23. The 5 labs on deck 8 are bio-chem-physics labs that can also be reconfigured for Medical labs. The 10 labs on deck 7 are a mixed batch; three are bio-chem-physics, one is an XT (extra-terrestrial) analysis labs, and one eugenic lab. There are five smaller labs on deck 17, which can be configured for astrophysics/astrometrics and stellar cartography studies. Deck 23 is comprised mostly of Science and Medical labratories. PROBES (10 of each type is standard issue on board.) * CLASS 1 Sensor Probe *CLASS 1A *CLASS 3 Planetary Probe *CLASS 4 Stellar Encounter Probe *CLASS 5 Medium Range Reconnaissance Probe *CLASS 6 Comm Relay / Emergency Beacon *CLASS 9 Long-Range Multi-mission Warp Probe CREW SUPPORT SYSTEMS MEDICAL SYSTEMS Sickbay: One large Sickbay facility, located on Deck 7, serves as the primary care facility on Sovereign-Class starships. Equipped with six standard and one advanced bio-bed, Sickbay is also home to the Chief Medical Officer's office and a small lab used for routine analysis of patients. The room itself is considered to be general-purpose, often the location of regular crew physicals, appointments, and various medical emergencies, it can effectively handle the majority of situations that a starship crew will face. Surrounding Sickbay are more specialized areas, including two intensive-care wards, various medical laboratory, a nursery, three surgical suites, a null-grav therapy ward, a morgue, a biohazard isolation unit, and a dental care office. Also pursuant to new Medical Protocols, all Medical Facilities are equipped with holo-emitters for the usage of the Emergency Medical Holograph System. Counselor's Office: This office tends to be located near the main sickbay facilities. A modest room approximately the size of a standard living room compartment, it can easily be placed somewhere within the residential areas of the ship at the Counselor's discretion. While decorated to the tastes of the staff using it, the office tends to be equipped with comfortable seating and colors to better relax its visitors. CREW QUARTERS SYSTEMS General Overview: The arrangement of living quarters is designed to be modular, so that at any time, a particular area could be reconfigured to create larger or smaller residential areas. Individual areas make up what has come to be known as a "bay," which is equal to the size of the smallest available module. These modules are connected together to create all available standard living accommodations on a Sovereign-Class starship, with the overall design and color scheme similar to the tones used on the Intrepid-Class starship. Most living areas are located on the upper and lower surfaces of the saucer section, offering residents a remarkable view of the starscape outside their windows. Areas on Decks 5-15 and 18-19 have been set aside for crew use, with VIP quarters located in relative seclusion on Deck 4. Standard Living Quarters: Located on Decks 6-9, 13-15 and 18-19, 26-27these quarters are where the majority of the crew live. Crew Quarters: Standard Living Quarters are provided for both Starfleet Non-Commissioned Officers, attached civilian personnel and officers holding the rank of Ensign. These persons are expected to share their room with another crewmate due to space restrictions aboard the starship, and after serving aboard the ship for six months, are eligible to bring family aboard and be relocated to Family Quarters. Two NCOs or two Ensigns are assigned to a suite. A large living area spreads across two bays at the center of the dwelling. Furnished for comfort, it typically holds a personal holographic viewer, couch, two chairs and a work station as well as a standard replicator. This room is flanked on both sides with identical bedrooms, which each take up one bay in length and house room for a double-sized bed and room for personal belongings. A half-bathroom is located on the opposite side from the bedroom's entrance, and has a sonic shower, wash basin, mirror and several drawers. Provisions for small pets can be made available. Enlisted crewmembers share quarters with up to four other people of the same gender. A large living area spreads across two bays at the center of the dwelling. Furnished for comfort, it typically holds a personal holographic viewer, couch, two chairs and a work station as well as a standard replicator. This room is flanked on both sides with identical bedrooms, which each take up one bay in length and houses a bunk for two occupants, as well as space for their belongings. A half-bathroom is located on the opposite side from the bedroom's entrance, and has a sonic shower, wash basin, mirror and several drawers. Pets are not allowed for enlisted crewmen. Crewmen can request that their living quarters be combined to create a single larger dwelling. Residential Apartments: Located on Deck 6 and 8-14, these quarters offer more privacy and flexibility for officers, as well as those crew with family onboard. Unlike the standard living quarters, these apartments can be configured to suit the needs of those living in them. Listed below is the base configuration for these living spaces, which can then be tailored by the resident for his needs. Officers' Quarters: Starfleet personnel from the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade up to Commander are given one set of quarters to themselves. In addition, department heads and their first assistant are granted such privileges as well, in an effort to provide a private environment to perform off-duty work. After six months, officers are permitted to bring family aboard the ship and a slightly larger room can be allocated to them. Members of the Senior Staff can have these restrictions waived with the Captain's permission. These accommodations typically include a two-bay living area at the center of the dwelling, which usually holds a personal holographic viewer, personal workstation, couch, replicator and a small dining area. Connected to this is a bedroom that occupies one bay and features a double-sized bed and room for personal belongings. Normally, the bedroom is connected by a half-bathroom with wash basin, mirror, several drawers and a sonic shower. This can be upgraded to a full-sized bathroom with a bathtub with permission from the Operations officer as space permits. Provisions can also be made available for pets. Officers may request that their living quarters be combined to form one larger dwelling. Family Quarters: The specifications for this type of living area mirrors that of an Officer's Quarters, however, more features are added to it depending on the size of the family. For wedded couples, the only differences made to the base specifications is the addition of a one-bay extension to the living area. For the first child, and every pair following the first, another bedroom module is added with space available for up to four children and two parents. Special permission is needed from the commanding officer for families larger than two parents and four children to be stationed or remain aboard the ship. Executive Quarters: Executive quarters are specially designed to give both the Commanding Officer and Executive Officer added comfort and privacy to perform their duties. The accommodations are similar to that of the Officer's Quarters, however, they feature a longer three-bay living area and a full bathroom by default. Slightly more luxurious furniture is also provided, since the Captain often uses this room as an informal meeting area for both private conferencing and reception of guests. VIP/Diplomatic Guest Quarters: Located on Deck 4 near the conference lounges, diplomatic quarters are the same as Executive Quarters, but feature private communications terminals for secure conferencing and an additional living area(s) for diplomatic aides. Such facilities on Deck 4 are limited, and in cases involving transport of large numbers of diplomats, VIPs and ambassadors, several areas on Deck 9 can be converted to these standards. In addition, these quarters can be immediately converted to class H, K, L, N, and N2 environments within a few hours notice. Understandably, only a limited number of residential apartments exist aboard a starship. Allocation of available rooms falls under the authority of the Operations Chief, who is then responsible to make arrangements with Engineering and the ship's Counselor concerning assignment of personnel. Additional crew quarters are on Deck 19. RECREATION SYSTEMS General Overview: The Sovereign-Class is a medium sized starship and its design has been maximized for tactical usage. However, it is realized that the stress of operating at 99% efficiency on a ship that is built for deep-space exploration can be dangerous, so there are some recreational facilities on Sovereign-Class starships. Holodecks: There are four standard holodeck facilities on a Sovereign-Class, located on deck 9. Holosuites: These are smaller versions of standard Federation Holodecks, designed for individual usage (the two Holodecks themselves are to be used by groups or individual officers; enlisted crewmen and cadets are not allowed to use the Holodecks under normal circumstances). They do everything that their larger siblings do, only these Holosuites can't handle as many variables and are less detailed. They are equivalent to the Holodecks on an Intrepid-class starship. There are eight Holosuites on the Sovereign-Class, all of them located on deck 4. Phaser Range: Sometimes the only way a Starfleet officer or crewman can vent his frustration is through the barrel of a phaser rifle. The phaser range is located on deck 8. The phaser range is heavily shielded, the walls being composed of a highly refined Duranium alloy, which can absorb setting 16 phaser blasts without taking a scratch. Normal phaser recreation and practice is used with a type II phaser set to level 3 (heavy stun). The person stands in the middle of the room, with no light except for the circle in the middle of the floor that the person is standing in. Colored circular dots approximately the size of a human hand whirl across the walls, and the person aims and fires. After completing a round, the amounts of hits and misses, along with the percentage of accuracy is announced by the ship's computer. The phaser range is also used by security to train ship's personnel in marksmanship. During training, the holo-emitters in the phaser range are activated, creating a holographic setting, similar to what a holodeck does. Personnel are "turned loose" either independently or in an Away Team formation to explore the setting presented to them, and the security officer in charge will take notes on the performance of each person as they take cover, return fire, protect each other, and perform a variety of different scenarios. All personnel on Sovereign-Class are tested every six months in phaser marksmanship. There are 25 levels of phaser marksmanship. All personnel on Sovereign-Class vessels are trained in the operation of phaser types I and II up to level 14. All security personnel on Sovereign-Class must maintain a level 17 marksmanship for all phaser types. The true marksman can maintain at least an 80% hit ratio on level 23. The Sovereign-Class carries both the standard phaser rifle and the new compression phaser rifles. Weight Room: Some Starfleet personnel can find solace from the aggravations of day-to-day life in exercising their bodies. The Security department on each Sovereign-Class encourages constant use of this facility; tournaments and competitions are held regularly in this room. The gymnasium is located on deck 5, next to the Holosuites. This gymnasium has full body building and exercise apparatuses available for your disposal; any kind of exercise can be performed here, be it Terran, Klingon, Vulcan (it isn't logical to let your body atrophy), Bajoran, Trill, or others. There is also a wrestling mat in the weight room, which can be used for wrestling, martial arts, kick-boxing, or any other sort of hand-to-hand fighting. There are holo-diodes along the walls and ceiling which generate a holographic opponent (if you can't find someone to challenge), trained in the combat field of your choice. The computer stores your personal attack and defense patterns as it gains experience on your style of fighting, and adapts to defeat you. All personnel on the Sovereign-Class must go through a full physical fitness and hand-to-hand combat test every six months. There are also racks of hand-to-hand combat weapons, for use in training. Ancient weapon proficiencies for Starfleet personnel are recommended by the ship's security division; phasers may not always be available for use in contingencies. Terran, Klingon, Betazoid], Vulcan, Bajoran, and other non-energy weapons are available for training. SHIP'S LOUNGE This large lounge, located on decks 8 and 26 fore and 9 and 27 aft , serves as the social center for the starship and is often used for large gatherings and functions. It has a very relaxed and congenial air about it; the Ship's Lounge is the only place on the ship where rank means nothing - "sir" need not be uttered when a person of lower rank addresses an officer, and everyone enjoys equal footing. Opinions can be voiced in complete safety amongst fellow crewmates, offering a place where people can let loose after a long day. Large bay windows offer a stunning view out the aft of the ship, where the warp nacelles hang prominently amidst the stars. The most notable accessory to the lounge is a modest-sized bar area, offering a wide selection of synthetic and alcoholic beverages, such as chech'tluth, Aldebaran whiskey, Saurian brandy, Tzartak aperitif, Tamarian Frost, C&E Warp Lager, Warnog, Antarean brandy, and countless others. The replicators, feeding off the memory of the new computers, have nearly twice the food and drink options of any ship-bound replicator system in Starfleet creating a more authentic replication. Overall, the lounge is the most often used recreational area of the ship. AUXILIARY SPACECRAFT SYSTEMS SHUTTLECRAFTS SHUTTLEBAYS General Overview: Located at the dorsal stern of the primary hull, the Main Shuttlebay takes up a significant portion of the aft section of Decks Six through Nine on the Sovereign-Class. Due to the mission profile of the Sovereign-Class, the shuttlebay extends larger than normal for a vessel its size to accommodate runabouts and ships smaller than Courier-grade that may be the primary mode of transport by entities the vessel s crew encounter. The Main Shuttlebay is managed by a team of Helmsmen/Pilots, Engineers and Technicians, and Operations personnel that are based on the Flight Operations office under the supervision of the Flight Control Officer. The Secondary Shuttlebay is located at the very aft portion of the Engineering hull, a homage to the Constitution-Class shuttlebay. This bay, while smaller than the main shuttlebay, is just as capable of handling flight operations as the main shuttlebay. FIGHTER BAYS 22 and (technically 23) The new Sovereign-Class C is refitted with One Squadron of Starfleet Fighters. FLIGHT OPERATIONS Operations aboard an Sovereign-Class starship fall under one of four categories: flight operations, primary mission operations, secondary mission operations, and flight deck operations. Flight Operations are all operations that relate directly to the function of the starship itself, which include power generation, starship upkeep, environmental systems, and any other system that is maintained and used to keep the vessel spaceworthy. Primary Mission Operations entail all tasks assigned and directed from the Main Bridge, and typically require full control and discretion over ship navigation and ship's resources. Secondary Mission operations are those operations that are not under the direct control of the Main Bridge, but do not impact Primary Mission Operations. Some examples of secondary mission operations include long-range cultural, diplomatic or scientific programs run by independent or semi-autonomous groups aboard the starship. Flight Deck Operations are those operations that typically fall under Secondary Mission operations. MISSION TYPES Despite the fact that the Sovereign class design philosophy leaned heavily toward Tactical and Defensive Missions, she is still classified as a multi-role starship, in keeping with Federation Council Policy. This offers the Federation, and Starfleet, flexibility in assigning nearly any objective within the realm of Starfleet's assigned duties. Missions for an Sovereign-Class starship may fall into one of the following categories, in order of her strongest capable mission parameter to her weakest mission parameter. *Tactical/Defensive Operations: Typical Missions include patrolling the Gorn Border, Cardassian Occupation zones, Borg interdiction missions, or protecting any Federation interest from hostile intent in planetary or interstellar conflicts. *Emergency/Search and Rescue: Typical Missions include answering standard Federation emergency beacons, extraction of Federation or Non-Federation citizens in distress, retrieval of Federation or Non-Federation spacecraft in distress, small-scale planetary evacuation - medium or large scale planetary evacuation is not feasible. *Federation Policy and Diplomacy: An Sovereign-Class starship can be used as an envoy during deep-space operations. *Deep-space Exploration: The Sovereign-Class is equipped for long-range interstellar survey and mapping missions, as well as the ability to explore a wide variety of planetary classifications. *Contact with Alien Lifeforms: Pursuant to Starfleet Policy regarding the discovery of new life, facilities aboard the Sovereign-Class include a variety of exobiology and xenobiological suites, and a small cultural anthropology staff, allowing for limited deep-space life form study and interaction. *Ongoing Scientific Investigation: A Sovereign-Class starship is equipped with scientific laboratories and a wide variety of sensor probes and sensor arrays, giving her the ability to perform a wide variety of ongoing scientific investigations. OPERATING MODES The normal flight and mission operations of the Sovereign-Class starship are conducted in accordance with a variety of Starfleet standard operating rules, determined by the current operational state of the starship. These operating modes are determined by the Commanding Officer, although in certain specific cases, the Computer can automatically adjust to a higher alert status. SEPARATED FLIGHT MODE Due to the unique shape of her hull, the Sovereign-Class does not have a separated flight mode. While the hull can eject the warp nacelle assembly quickly and flee via impulse, her lack of a clearly identifiable saucer section precludes this capability. LANDING MODE Due to the unique shape of her hull, the Sovereign-Class cannot land within a gravity well and maintain hull integrity for transatmospheric operations. This does not mean that the hull cannot withstand a landing - quite the contrary, in an extreme emergency, the Sovereign-Class could effect a surface landing while only losing an estimated 45% of hull integrity while structural members are estimated to have failure rates as high as 75%. While integrity is not high enough to allow for deep-space salvage operations, enough of the internal volume and structural members should remain intact to allow for a landing that is relatively safe for her crew. MAINTENANCE Though much of a modern starship's systems are automated, they do require regular maintenance and upgrade. Maintenance is typically the purview of the Engineering, but personnel from certain divisions that are more familiar with them can also maintain specific systems. Maintenance of onboard systems is almost constant, and varies in severity. Everything from fixing a stubborn replicator, to realigning the Dilithium matrix is handled by technicians and engineers on a regular basis. Not all systems are checked centrally by Main Engineering; to do so would occupy too much computer time by routing every single process to one location. To alleviate that, systems are compartmentalized by deck and location for checking. Department heads are expected to run regular diagnostics of their own equipment and report anomalies to Engineering to be fixed. EMERGENCY OPERATIONS EMERGENCY MEDICAL OPERATIONS Pursuant to Starfleet General Policy and Starfleet Medical Emergency Operations, at least 40% of the officers and crew of the Sovereign-Class are cross-trained to serve as Emergency Medical Technicians, to serve as triage specialists, medics, and other emergency medical functions along with non-medical emergency operations in engineering or tactical departments. This set of policies was established due to the wide variety of emergencies, both medical and otherwise, that a Federation Starship could respond to on any given mission. The observation lounge on deck 1 along with the VIP/guest quarters on deck 3 can serve as emergency intensive care wards, with an estimated online timeframe of 30 minutes with maximum engineering support. Further, the primary flight deck has 2 mobile hospitals that can be deployed either on the flight deck, or transported to Cargo Bay 2 or 3 for emergency overflow triage centers. Cargo Bay 3 also provides for the emergency atmosphere recalibration to type H,K, or L environments, intended for non-humanoid casualties. All facilities are equipped with full Bio-hazard suites, to minimize and prevent crew exposure to potentially deadly diseases. LIFEBOATS Aside from the escape options of shuttlecraft or transporters, the primary survival craft of the Sovereign-Class is the escape pod or lifeboat. The Sovereign C class carries a total of 200 of the 8-person variants, which measures 5.6 meters tall and 6.2 meters along the edge of the triangle. Each Lifeboat can support a full compliment for 6 months, longer if the lifeboats connect together. All are equipped with navigational sensors, microthrusters, plus emergency subspace communication equipment. References * Ship specs created by Captain Jhalen Fjori, Commanding Officer USS Columbia (sim) (http://www.usscolumbialcars.org/) Columbia USS Columbia USS